


Special Training

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bench Warmer Stiles Stilinski, Coach Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Golden shower, Humiliation, M/M, Piss Enema, Piss Slut Stiles Stilinski, Sin-Mas 2020, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, enema, piss facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Coach Hale has a special type of training for Stiles Stilinski than the usual for other players.Sin-Mas Day 2020 Day 8
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sin-Mas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Kudos: 208





	Special Training

Coach Derek Hale tuned out the muffled noises outside of his locked office as the baseball team milled around the locker room as they had come back in from their practice a few minutes ago. Derek tapped his pen against his chin as his lips quirked and Derek pushed his chair back from his desk and walked over to the far corner of his office and knelt. In this position, he was hidden from view from those in the locker room and used his pen to tip Stiles face up. The student was a bench warmer for the Lacrosse team and by far Derek’s favourite plaything. 

Stiles was naked on his hands and knees while the front of his red jockstrap was stained with pre-cum. One of his balls was slipping from behind the pouch. Derek clinically pushed the ball back into the pouch to be hidden from sight, there was no reason to see Stiles’ cock or balls right now as he had no use for them. 

Derek tapped the pen against the red ball gag that was lodged between Stiles’ lips, muting the ever talkative student and Derek smirked as Stiles gave a muffled whine as he jerked forward just a bit. Stiles’ eyes were hazy and blown wide with arousal. Derek smoothed his hand over Stiles’ spine before sliding down his side and cupping his slowly distending stomach. 

Stiles squirmed and whined behind the gag when Derek pressed down on his swollen stomach and Derek’s cock jerked when he swore he heard the liquid that was being pumped inside slosh around at Stiles’ movement. 

“You’re doing well Stilinski, your first enema and you’re fully enjoying it.” Derek praised as he adjusted the tube that was inserted in Stiles’ ass, loving the way the student’s hole clenched around it desperately.

“It feels inside of you, doesn’t it? Nice and warm, making you feel so full and yet you want more don’t you?” Derek crooned as he watched more liquid run through the tube and enter Stiles’. Derek palmed his cock, forcing his erection down even as he watched the bulge in Stiles’ jockstrap pouch grow wetter and larger. 

“You want more don’t you?” Derek smirked as Stiles nodded wildly making noise behind his gag. Derek rose back to his feet, stretching his arms above his head as he glanced at the clock and a smug smile appeared on his face as he looked down at Derek. 

“Well the next team finishes practice in a few minutes, soon you’ll be flooded again,” Derek promised and Stiles made a confused noise as he rocked back against the tube. 

“Don’t play dumb Stilinski, we both know you’ve already figured out I haven’t been pumping enema fluid through that tube.” Derek tutted as he slowly unzipped his pants, letting his flaccid cock flop out. Stiles tipped his head up, watching with wide eyes as Derek massaged his bladder with the heel of his hand. 

“Each member of the teams that had come through here today has been apart of giving you your enema. That tube is connected to the only working urinal in the locker room.” Derek sighed out as piss flowed from his cock, covering Stiles’ face. Stiles whined and writhed at the smell of piss in the office and the way it coated his face and slipped down his bare skin in a lewd act. Stiles’ squeezed around the tube still inserted in his ass and his cock soaked his jockstrap as a fresh batch of piss was emptied into him. 

Derek shook his cock a few times once he had successfully emptied his bladder and soaked Stiles’ skin with his piss before tucking his still soft cock back into his pants. Derek went back to his desk, picking up a piss-free pen and smirked at Stiles who was dripping his piss as more was flooding his ass as more players entered the locker room and beelined towards the only working urinal.

“Enjoy your piss enema Stilinski,” Derek chuckled as he went back to grading some papers, leaving Stiles to take more piss as his skin soaked in Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
